Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115
Nie wiem:D Witaj Latios! Zostałeś przyjęty do Buizeliszua:) Tu rób arytkół do nowego numeru:) Potem ja prześlę to na Buizel Wiki:) Możesz już dziś robić małe Coro Coro:) Do piątku:) To już mi napisz pokemony( tylko wiesz tak by się nie powtarzały z tymi co już są) Ok:) Pojawisz się w odcinku : BW036:) Nie wiem. Może na razie 4. Potem dodam ci kilka innych. A jeśli już podasz mi poki do szybko zrób swój profil. Ok. Za każdym razem jak się pojawisz będziesz musiał sam siebie uzupełnić (tak samo jak u Trzciny). THehe:) Dobra ja lecę. Napisz mi jakie chcesz poki. OK. Jak zrobisz profil do dodaj je ,a ataki dodasz jak zadebiutują. Fajny:) Jasne Świetnie to wygląda:D Ciesze się że dołączyłeś do naszej redakcji. OK Ja wieczorem zrobię artykuły. A jutro wydamy pierwszy numer.Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png THX:) Każda postać ,która jest robiona przez użytkownika przechodzi do Hoenn:) Fajne:D DM Po wszystkich, ale najpierw po Unovie. Ale nie zapisuj się jeszcze Neo Oczywiście, Latios. Jak to się mówi "2 razy nie pudłuje, a piorun uderza 2 razy". --plik:643MS.pngNeo Razoraplik:644MS.png 20:51, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) Roxy Tak robimy :) ale jeszcze nie jest gotowe wiesz :D ale bedziesz mogl :D ok po regionie hoenn bo to kontynulacja opowiadania z wikinezki :D jako rywal glowne sa tylko 2 :) narazie 1 Wystapisz w GP012 ok :) -------------------------------- Wiki Mam dla cb ikonę Latiosa, Darkraia nie mogłam znaeleść, przyda sie do podpisu, Plik:Icon Latios for Latios.png Nie, alę jak czegoś szukałam znalazłam to, odnawiam moje PMD i możesz tm być Latiosem, lub Darkraiem, bo znalazłam spritery. PiPikachu ok :) Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- D'Jok (dyskusja) 22:07, lut 18, 2012 Hej, mógłbyś zmienić kolory w tabelce Zacka? Bo takie ma Joshua. Trzcina08 13:07, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Nie, dzisiaj HS022 się nie pojawi. Natomiast pojawiło się dzisiaj HS021 i HS023. HS022 narazie przekładam Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:40, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) No nie wiem, bo Volt jako bohater filmu wystąpi i drugoplanowy wątek będzie prowadził, więc dlatego występuje, natomiast Damian jest, bo jakoś mi przypasował w filmie pierwszym oczywiście, ale to nie o to chodzi tylko o to, że w filmie chciałem wprowadzić inne postacie. Nie wiem, zobaczymy, zobaczymy Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:01, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha :P pojawisz się na pewno w nadchodzącym sezonie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:05, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Skoro chcesz :D Tylko na razie wstrzymuję robienie odcinków. Muszę wszystko ładnie poprzenosić, razem z grafikami itp. Postaram się też tutaj dorobić artykuły żeby nie było przy atakach tyle czerwonych napisów : ) Ale jak już wszystko poukładam to możesz zostać jakąś postacią drugoplanową która będzie się pojawiała co kila-kilkadziesiąt odcinków. Masz na siebie jakiś pomysł? ^_^ 'MonicaL' ''(Odpowiedz ;3) Ok, to jak wymyślisz daj mi znać. Potrzebuję profesję (Trener, koordynator, hodowca, może coś innego ^_^), Pokemony (Im więcej ich wybierzesz tym później się pojawisz) i ogólny charakter. Możesz jednak pozostawić niektóre rzeczy mi ;) Wydarzenia i historię twojej postaci już ja wymyślę. 'MonicaL' ''(Odpowiedz ;3) No ale ty Zack odpadłeś w pierwszej rundzie. Nie jest to napisane. Poprostu w tym filmie, dla ciebie większej roli nie miałem. Ale nie martw się, pojawisz się na pewno nie długo w anime. Spokojnie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:34, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Mały błąd był, że nie było cię na tablicy chyba :D no ale, jak mówię, w tym filmie nie miałem dla ciebie roli. Pojawisz się na początku drugiego sezonu anime. A właśnie, czytałeś ostatnie odcinki ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:36, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) No to super ;) Masz małe błędy w tabelce Charmadera Zacka :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:40, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) A no to sobie zobacz :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:51, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Przecież powiedziałem, cytuję "błędy w tabelce Charmadera Zacka" Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:57, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, jak znajdę jakiś, że tak powiem 'wolny' odcinek (Taki na który nie będę miała pomysłu) to cię wprowadzę. Na razie mam kilka zaplanowanych. Właściwie to niedawno napisałam jeden, polecam ; D Możesz zostać czymś w rodzaju rywala? Pojawiał byś się rzadko, ale zawsze walczyłbyś z Monic. Nie byłbyś wredny, jak typowy rywal, aczkolwiek nieco wymagający od swoich Pokemonów :3 A jeśli chodzi o stosunki z głównymi bohaterami to nie byłyby wrogie. Po prostu lubilibyście sobie dokuczać i pojedynkować się. 'MonicaL' ''(Odpowiedz ;3) Robione będzie, tylko że nikogo prawie nie ma. A stronę pokemona możesz zrobić, ale trenera chyba nie musisz :) Hej ;) a co taki zainteresowany jesteś tym właśnie odcinkiem ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:15, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Aha :P czyli nie czytałeś ostatnich odcinków, bo w HS019 też wystąpił :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:20, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Spoko :P w tym odcinku odegra większą rolę :P Co tam więcej? Czytałeś ostatnie dwa nowe odcinki drugiego sezonu? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:23, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, cieszę się :D ten odcinek miałem w głowie już od jakiegoś czasu :P Dzisiaj miał się pojawić kolejny, ale już chyba nie napiszę. Choooociaż. Czemu nie ? :DPlik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:31, mar 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie o to chodzi. Ja w anime pochodzę z Kanto i podróżowałam po Kanto, Johto, Hoenn i Sinnoh. No, jak się zapisujesz to przecież nie musisz być z Unovy, Mżesz być z każdego regionu i mieć Bóg wie ile pokemonów. A są tu nie tylko złapane wcześniej, ale też te, które złapiemy podczas podróży. I jak się ustawia podpis? Ev1234567890 11:28, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Tak, gdy Cole wróci aby stoczyć ponownie walkę z Bugsy Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:56, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ojj Cole :P Hmm, nie długo, nie długo. Bugsy wynajął ludzi z "Dom nie do poznania" i mu szybko odbudują salę :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:01, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hah :D cieszę się ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:59, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) No wiesz, jam termin bliżej nieokreślony, jak zwykle. Może jutro, a może dopiero w piątek. Zobaczymy. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:03, mar 26, 2012 (UTC) Tak, podaj dane ok - Jabudex 12:41, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Kanto - Jabudex 12:44, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) OK - Jabudex 12:48, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Złapiesz Tangęlę(Jak chceż) I w 4 serii(Sinnoh) Ona ci ewoluume ok - Jabudex 14:08, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) TAK - Jabudex 16:10, mar 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorr. Myślisz, że ja to robię specjalnie? Ev1234567890 12:53, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam.Ev1234567890 13:05, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Najwcześniej w HS035 :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:17, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Na wiki jest w BW077Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:19, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) pomozesz wysłać lick poki z mojego profilu z wikinezki tu? Mika444 19:18, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Z Trzciną08 Hmmmm, trudna sprawa. Być może dzisiaj, jak się będę dobrze czuł, ale nie wiadomo jak będzie. W przyszłym tygodniu na pewno nie, a w następnym to na pewno, ale dopiero w piątek/sobotę Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:29, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Dzisiaj się już pojawił HS033 :P Zapraszam do lektury :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:04, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki ;) mógłbyś trochę poreklamować moje anime? Powiedz znajomym z wiki czy coś. Tylko nie mice :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:14, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Tak o nią bo to dziki człowiek :P Dzięki ;) Już w kolejnym masz swój występ :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:45, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, nieco specjalnie, a nieco z konieczności będzie przerwa pomiędzy HS034 a HS035 czyli turniejem (napięcie xD). Przyszły odcinek najpóźniej 27 Kwietnia Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:31, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Uzupełniam, bo w tym tygodniu się nie pojawi nowy odcinek, natomiast robię coraz więcej spekulacji i zapowiedzi :D bo wiesz, to większe wydarzenie w anime, więc już teraz muszę się zabrać za uzupełnianie stron. No i miałem trochę zaległości w pozostałych stronach. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:11, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się odcinek HS035. Zapraszam do lektury! Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:24, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) A i owszem mam to w planach od dawna :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:53, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Myślę, że tak :P ale nie wybiegajmy tak daleko w przyszłość. Na razie muszę Johto skończyć :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:11, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) DZIĘKUJĘ :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:23, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się też 2 part HS036. Uzupełnij info Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:31, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się kolejny odcinek - HS022. Zapraszam do czytania i uzupełnienia info. Mam również prośbę, abyś przejrzał strony swoich poków i pousuwał błędy (chodzi mi o brak debiutów anime, takie tam różne) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:45, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Panie Latiosie wciąż czekam na pana recenzję odcinka :D hehe - HS022 - kolejny ważny odcinek ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:51, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) LATIOOOOOOOS! Co się nie odzywasz ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:58, maj 9, 2012 (UTC) Latiiiii, już się bałem, że cię wilki porwały, albo dzikie Mamoswiny :P Ojjj chłopie masz sporo do nadrobienia w moim anime, looknij sobie :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:02, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) No wiadomo, że będziesz mógł. No nie pojawiłeś się po turnieju, ale nawet turnieju się nie doczekałeś ;) więc proszę o uzupełnienie stronek. Ale mam nadzieję, że czytasz również te odcinki, w których nie występujesz. Naprawdę, mówią, że są ciekawe ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:22, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem, poszukaj, może jakieś nieodciągnięcia masz na stronkach :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:21, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Świetnie ;) Występ w HS047 masz jak w banku :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:39, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Heh, jakbyś mógł zrobić strony pokemonów postaci tych, którzy mają tabelki zamiast stron pokemonów. Tabelka (tylko teraz taki mały kurs tabelkowy - solid to jest obramowanie, i obramowanie ma być kolorem dark, czyli np grass color dark. Obramowanie robisz w kolorze drugiego typu, jeśli pokemon taki ma. Wypełnienie to czystymi kolorami i kolorami light np grass color light). Dodatkowo tabelki z atakami. Wstaw tylko atak i kiedy się pojawił, obrazki sam dam. I historię wklej z tabelek. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:30, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Niebardzo Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:37, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Pineco jest Ok, tylko mówię o twoich pokach, że niebardzo pamiętam Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:40, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Z Lavitara musisz panie zrezygnować, bo już tyle osób go ma, jakiegoś innego proszę ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:45, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Zrób Ivysaura Carola, a i może pozmieniaj tabelki postaci (wiesz, te na stronie głównej anime), na te nowe moje (co są pierwszoplanowi zrobieni). I zrób pokemony Alexa :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 06:51, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) No to co innego zrób :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:50, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, jak chcesz, to możesz strony zrobić na Łowczyni J i Lady Boss Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:56, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Super ;) jak oceniasz HS046? Zaraz zacznę pisać HS047. A i jak ci się podoba nowy wygląd strony anime? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:46, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Heh, to super. A zrobiłbyś stronę Shuckle ? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:51, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Ojjj zrób Shuckle, tylko tabelkę. Ja historię uzupełnię. Muszę mieć po prostu jakiś zaczątek. No i poki Emanuela zrób może. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 06:36, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) To pokemon, więc tabelka dla pokemonów Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:21, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Chucka nie, bo Chuck odgrywa inną rolę w anime. Weź odznakę z Kanto. Każdą oprócz odznaki Misty Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:14, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Ojjj niestety nie. Może jutro jeden się pojawi Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:30, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Pojawił się kolejny odcinek - ostatni drugiego sezonu = HS048 ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:41, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Jaki sobie podpis zrobiłeś :P Mam małą wskazówkę dla dociekliwych. Poszukaj po stronach w moim anime, może znajdziesz coś, co cię zaciekawi w III sezonie :P Jak dobrze poszukasz, to znajdziesz :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:59, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) W trzecim sezonie już trzy zostały wyemitowane, a kolejny dzisiaj. A kiedy mi przyślesz I etap konkursu? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:47, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Tak dostałem, już są nawet wyniki I etapu :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 05:45, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Ładnie napisałeś ;) Gratuluję, nie zmarnuj tego :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:40, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Jutro ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:16, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) A masz jakieś specjalne życzenie? Bo sam nie lubię wybierać. Jak sobie wybierzesz, to będzie dobrze ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:26, cze 24, 2012 (UTC) Najprawdopodobniej ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:31, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki ;) szczerze mówiąc, to ja też nie xD dzisiaj to jakoś tak wyszło :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:02, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, dzięki ;) Pojawią się najprawdopodobniej dwa :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:46, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Lati, czekam na twój etap II :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:21, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) No ok, bo już kilka osób mi przysłało :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:39, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, mógłbyś trochę więcej napisać na temat Ursaringa i Zacka? Najlepiej przebieg bitwy czy coś jeszcze takiego. Bo jak na razie, to jest jedynie jej sam wynik :P Żeby było więcej tekstu, bo jak na razie to jakoś mało jest. I robisz błędy na stronach. Sprawdzaj co piszesz. Miałeś napisane, że Teddiursa zadebiutował w HS026 oraz że był przez 20 odcinków Teddiursą. Przecież zadebiutował w HS014 i to jest 43 odcinki pomiędzy HS014 - HS057 Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:54, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Trochę już poprawiłem :P ale dodaj trochę tekstu, oki ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:06, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Jest super ;) Naprawdę fajnie :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:34, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) EeveeMaster Cześć ;) To ja, z Wikinezki. Mam ten sam login =) -link=User:EeveeMaster ♥ '''by Eevee'' ~ ''Dyskusja''' ♥ link=User talk:EeveeMaster '''Wkrocz do niezwykłego świata Pokemon razem z Hikarim i jego przyjaciółmi Nowy Bohater,Nowe Przygody!Zapraszam do czytania.Link obok [[Użytkownik:Volt:D/Moje Anime|'Klik!]] Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Gra Zoo Zapraszam! Komiksy Pokemon Zapraszam! Zapraszam do Anime. Elo, Elo companero 15:47, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Czego chcesz od mojego anime.Elo, Elo companero 16:37, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz możesz dostać albo liderem albo jednym z elitarnej 4 tylko powiedz kim (czy liderem czy elitą) i jakim typem chcesz dysponować ... Oraz imie jakie chcesz nosić najlepiej jak jeszcze dasz sprite-Wikcio4 ^^ Farma Pokemon ,zagrasz? Proszę przynajmniej spróbuj Witam jestem nie zdecydowany i mam do ciebie pytanie czy zrobić na forum pun szkołe pokemon (będą tam lekcje własne pokemony itd.) czy będziesz w to grała , czym więcej osób tym większe prawdopodobieństwo że utworze te forum . Jeżeli będziesz grał/a pisz na mojej dyskusji ,,tak pun" a jeżeli nie to napisz ,,nie pun"-Wikcio4 16:45, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Skusisz się przyjacielu http://szkola-unova.pun.pl/ -Wikcio4 20:10, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Obraziłeś się na mnie?-Wikcio4 20:18, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze rozumiem gdy będziesz wolny odwiedź tą strone http://szkola-unova.pun.pl/ -Wikcio4 20:21, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Uzupełniaj stronki ;) Hmmm mam cię zapisanego na HS053, ale mogę cię jeszcze wcisnąć w HS047 :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:17, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Tak pro po to elitarna dwójka xD .Tak możesz... max.możesz mieć 6 pokemonów w czym max. tylko 3 z innych regionów nić Aliis-Wikcio4 10:13, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok wpisz sie sam-Wikcio4 11:05, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Spoko zrób jeszcze tylko strone zacka ^^-Wikcio4 11:27, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Twój se może znać piorun i psychikę (to już inny) To mój se może znać przysięgi 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:38, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) No, odjęłam 3. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:48, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Max 12, bo chc by poznała kiedyś szybki atak. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:54, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) ..Damixem Podaj swoje dane jak to zrobiła Mika. Na mej dyskusji jest odpowiednie miejscePlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 19:05, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Kim chcesz, bo narazie nie mam postaci····Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:09, cze 11, 2012 (UTC)